A Missing Malfoy
by AcaciaHerrera
Summary: Draco begins acting strange, then one day goes missing for a long period of time. Harry and Ron figure out why this has occured and despite their hatred for Draco, they set off to help their fellow classmate before he makes the biggest mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A Missing Malfoy**

**Summary: Draco begins acting strange, then one day goes missing for a long period of time. Harry and Ron figure out why this has occured and despite their hatred for Draco, they set off to help their fellow classmate before he makes the biggest mistake of his life.**

**Introduction**

Draco Malfoy let out a bored sigh as Professor Snape droned on about how to properly brew Draught of The Living Dead. Draco honestly could care less about this particular potion, as it seemed to be of no use to him. He fiddled around with the ingrediants sitting in front of him. Stealing a glance at the Gryffindor side of the classroom, he saw that Hermione Granger was staring at her textbook intently, as usual. Her best friend Harry Potter was absentmindedly waving his wand around in every direction, while her boyfriend Ron Weasley tried his hardest not to fall asleep from boredom. They were all so distracted, they hadn't realized that Snape had finished speaking and the rest of the class had begun brewing. Snpae noticed these four students seemed to lack the ability to follow simple instructions, so he figured to say something.

''Miss Granger!'' He drawled. Hermione jumped and looked at her professor. She knew that she had spaced out and the rest of the class apperently did too, because all eyes were on her except those of her friends and Draco. Looking a slight bit embarrassed, she managed a weak ''Yes?'' Snape stared at her coldly.

''Can you tell me what potion I have asked you to brew?'' He asked. Hermione was silent for a moment.

''Um...Cure for Boils?''

''Considering you're all in your sixth year, I don't think I would be making you brew a first year potion, Miss Granger.'' Snickers and giggles broke out from the Slytherin side of the room. Hermione's face turned even redder. Snape noticed Ron's head down on the table, and decided that he was in for a rude awakening.

''Mr. Weasley!'' Startled, Ron toppled off his chair, hitting his head on the cold dungeon floor. Laughs erupted from the present Slytherins. Even Snape was trying to hide a snicker.

''What have I asked the class to br-''

''Felix Felicis!'' Ron blurted out. Snape frowned.

''No. Mr. Weasley, perhaps if you'd been paying attention instead of sleeping, you'd know the correct answer. Do _you _know the answer, Mr. Potter?'' Harry looked up at hearing his name. He knew he was asked a question, but he hadn't heard it.

''I...I wasn't listening, sir.'' He confessed. Snape raised an eyebrow at the three.

''Really? Well, pity on you three. 30 points from Gryffindor for lack of priority and the three of you have detention tonight, eight o'clock. My office.'' The three groaned. Draco snickered at their failure.

* * *

''Why did we lose house points AND get detention? Isn't being humiliated in front of the whole class punishment enough?'' Ron complained as the trio walked out of potions class. Hermione sighed.

''I don't know, but now we all have detention with the worst teacher at Hogwarts.'' Harry said.

''Maybe you three should pay more attention. You'll find it more rewarding.'' Came Draco's drawling voice. The group glared at him.

''Really, I didn't see you doing anything either, Malfoy. How come Snape didn't punish you too?'' Hermione asked him with boiling hatred. Draco smirked.

''You honestly think Snape's going to take points from his own house and give detention to one of his serpents?'' He laughed.

''McGonagall gave the three of us detention our first year and took points from us and we're her lions!'' Ron said defensively.

''The three of you deserved it. You were out of bed after hours.''

''So were you!'' The trio said together.

''Was I? Oh, well.'' Draco grinned at the Gryffindor's flushed faces.

''By the way Weasley, the house elfs called. They want their clothes back.'' Ron's face just got redder as Draco walked away, smiled mischieviously.

**A/n: I know it's a short introduction, but this is an idea I had and I wanted to try it out. Leave me a review or private message me if you want me to continue this. Flames are welcome. I'm not the perfect writer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Missing Malfoy**

**Chapter One**

The trio sat in the Great Hall eating their lunches. Ron was still fuming about Draco.

''He's a slimy little git, he is.'' Ron grumbled after taking a drink from his goblet. Hermione rolled her eyes.

''Honestly Ron, just let it go. Malfoy was raised by Lucius. It's no wonder he acts the way he does.'' She put in. Ron's eyes widened in what Harry couldn't tell was rage or shock. He assumed both.

''You're defending him? Hermione, he's had it out for us since our first year!'' Ron exclaimed in anger. Hermione glanced at Ron.

''We were eleven, Ron. You can't expect Malfoy to be perfect at age eleven.'' She said. Ron looked at her strangely.

''So now that we're sixteen, that makes it okay?'' He asked. Hermione sighed. She was worried that they'd start bickering again.

''I didn't say that, Ronald. What I mean is that maybe he treats us this way because he's trying to please someone.''

''Like who? His father?''

''Exactly.'' Hermione went back to eating to show that she was done discussing it. Ron groaned and also went back to his food. Harry noticed Draco get up from the Slytherin table and leave the hall. Draco usually stayed for the whole meal.

''I'll be right back.'' Harry said. He got off the bench and quietly headed after Draco. Draco seemed to be heading down to the dungeons. Harry followed at a distance until he saw Draco enter Snape's classroom. Harry quietly walked to the small window on the door and peered inside. He was able to hear what they were discussing from outside the door.

* * *

''Do I have to do this, Professor?'' He heard Draco ask.

''Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The dark lord has ordered you to do it. You must not fail him, for you know the consequence if you do.'' Snape replied. Draco looked weary at the word 'consequence'.

''I know of the consequence, but-'' Snape interupted him.

''Mr. Malfoy, I am well aware that you're less than thrilled about doing this, but you must complete the mission.'' Snape told the teen. Draco looked at Snape.

''But how do I know which one to go after first?'' Draco asked. Snape had stood by this time and was directly in front of Draco.

''If I were you, I'd try getting the weaker one first.'' He answered. Draco nodded.

''When should I get them?''

''I'd say around nine o'clock tonight. Good luck, Mr. Malfoy.'' Draco thanked him and headed to the door. Harry gasped and ducked into the nearest empty classroom. Draco looked around before turning and leaving. Harry was trying to process what he'd just heard. Who was Draco supposed to get? Harry decided to just keep a close eye on Draco for the time being. Right now he needed to focus on his school work.

* * *

It was 9:00 that night and Ron was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from detention alone. Harry and Hermione had mouthed off to Snape and had earned an extra hour of detention. As he walked along the dark corridors, he felt uneasy. Like he was being watched. He turned around and saw nothing. He shrugged and continued on his way. Ron stopped when he heard the swish of a cloak. He slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket and whirled around, shouting: ''Stupefy!'' Draco dogded the attack swiftly, pulling out his own wand.

''Rictumsempra!'' Ron, like Draco, dodged. The two continued to battle, each missing the other's attack. Ron was beginning to grow tired, as he wasn't as aware of what was going on anymore.

''Stupefy!'' The spell zoomed at Ron, knocking him unconscious. Draco approached the Weasley and grinned.

''Sometimes it's just too easy.'' He said.

* * *

''Where's Ron?'' Hermione asked Harry as they walked to the Hall for breakfast. Harry shurgged.

''I dunno. He wasn't in bed when I got to the dorm last night. I figured he'd just gone to the restroom or something.'' Harry answered.

''He wasn't in bed when you woke up?'' She asked. Harry shook his head.

''Maybe Ginny knows where he is?'' Harry asked.

''A bit unlikely, but it's worth a try, I guess.'' They sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron's sister, Ginny. Ginny was the first to speak.

''Where's Ron?'' Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

''We thought _you _knew where he was.'' Harry said. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table.

''Hey, Malfoy's gone too.'' She said. Harry gasped.

''I think I may know something! Come on!'' Harry got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Confused, Hermione and Ginny followed after him.

* * *

''Harry, why are we in the library?'' Ginny asked. Harry sat down at the table with them.

''We needed to talk in private. I overheard a conversation between Malfoy and Snape yesterday. Snape said something about a consequence if Malfoy failed this mention. A consequence from the dark lord.''

''Voldemort.'' said Hermione.

''Exactly. Malfoy said something about getting 'them' and Snape said to go for the weaker one first. Snape also said to wait until nine o'clock to get the first one, and Ron left Snape's office at nine! It all makes sense to me now. Malfoy must be working for Voldemort, as Snape said that's who would punish Malfoy if he failed the mission. Ron leaving Snape's but never making it back to Gryffindor Tower, Malfoy missing at breakfast, none of us knowing where Ron is. It all fits together. Voldemort has Ron.'' Harry finished.


End file.
